


Nap Time

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Art, Kid Friendly, Napping, Sam is a moose, sleepy lil angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Just some young archangel + Chuck fluff, inspired by the lovely artist humongouscandycoffee on Tumblr!(Link in notes)





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This work is based off of the piece: https://humongouscandycoffee.tumblr.com/post/170616996423/playing-with-children-is-exausting-even-chuck  
> And is done under the consent of the artist. :)

Chuck sighed. He just wanted sleep. Was that so much to ask for? Apparently it was, as the young Lucifer, who currently was on his head, would not stop shrieking. At his feet, Gabriel was rolling around helplessly, and Raphael clung to his legs. Michael was trying, and failing, to pry Lucifer away, flapping his little wings desperately.  
"Gabriel, Gabriel, you can stand up. Raphael, please, I can't walk like this." Chuck said, shaking his leg vaguely.  
Gabriel, to his surprise, listened, and managed to pry Raphael off.  
"Luci!" Michael groaned, still trying to control his brother. "I won't give you anymore hugs if you don't let go of Dad."  
Lucifer's grip grew weak, but he didn't relent. He turned to his brother with teary eyes. "None?" He asked with a shudder.  
Michael looked as serious as he could be. "None."  
Lucifer shimmed up and remained seated. "Ever?"  
"Ever."  
Lucifer sniffed a few times, and the tears welled near to overflowing.  
Michael sighed, hovering closer and offering a hand.  
Lucifer wailed and took his hand, which of course sent them both tumbling to the floor, where he then promptly wrapped himself around the other. It was a miracle that they missed any of the numerous plastic cars or dinosaurs on the way down.  
Chuck dropped himself to the ground, sitting on the play-mat and handing Gabriel his little platypus plush. "Star, you're gonna strangle Michael. Do you wanna hug your Sam instead?  
Peaking up from Michael's shoulder, Lucifer shot a contemplative glare at his father. "Can I do both?"  
"Yes, yes, you can hold his hand and have Sam."  
"Which one?" Lucifer inquired, nestling out of Michael's embrace.  
Chuck frowned. "What?"  
"Which one?" Lucifer repeated. "There's that Sam," he pointed at a plush moose. "And that Sam." He added, pointing at a small doll of a flannel clad man. "The one next to Dean and Rowena."  
Chuck grinned. "You named them?"  
"Yeah, I did. Dean is Michael's though." He paused. "And Rowena is a strong, independent woman who don't belong to no one." He said proudly. He crawled over to the flannel Sam and picked him up, inspecting it carefully. "But I dunno... I like this one a lot..."  
Gabriel looked up. "I like his hair."  
Raphael laughed. "Course you do."  
"Back off!" Lucifer cried defensively, clothing Sam closer  
Chuck lounged to the side. "I think it's nap time. How about you guys?"  
Gabriel nodded vigorously and jumped onto his father's chest, the platypus still under his arms. Lucifer nodded, dropping flannel Sam and grabbing moose Sam. He continued to his father and curled up with his moose against Chuck's side.  
Raphael and his toy elephant sprawled himself against his father's arm, while Michael leaned next to Lucifer, who in turn grabbed him and began cuddling both him and the moose. Michael smiled and grabbed his little hand.  
"Sleep well, guys." Chuck murmured tiredly.  
Within seconds, they were all asleep, snoring soundly. Which, luckily, wasn't disturbed when good Aunty Amara came around and dropped a blanket over her sleeping brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Psst-- go follow https://humongouscandycoffee.tumblr.com/ on tumblr, it's worth it!  
> (Also please point out any mistakes grammar/spelling wise, it's always helpful)


End file.
